pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Monsieur Spider
Monsieur Spider is a member of Charlatan from Jun Mochizuki's The Case Study of Vanitas. Alongside Naenia and the Plague Doctor, Monsieur Spider infiltrated Marquis Machina's bal masque in an attempt to assassinate Luca as Grand Duke Oriflamme while the guests were distracted with the four Curse-Bearers Naenia had afflicted with the Malnomen Dissonance. Monsieur Spider, alongside the rest of Charlatan, is known to be in association with Moreau, who has been kidnapping Curse-Bearers in pursuit of a means of transforming himself into a Vampire. Upon the discovery of Moreau's lab, Monsieur Spider saved Moreau from the likes of Vanitas, Noé Archiviste and the Chasseurs, intent on leaving the lab to be destroyed alongside the unwelcomed intruders. Description Appearance Coming Soon! Personality Coming Soon! Plot Bal Masque Arc Upon infiltrating Marquis Machina's bal masque - Monsieur Spider, Naenia and the Plague Doctor witness Vanitas proclaiming himself as a kin of the Blue Moon looking to utilize the power of The Book of Vanitas to save Vampires in order to tarnish the reputation of Vanitas of the Blue Moon, whether they are of willing party or not. This prompts a riot among the guests, leading to the Beastia Veronica de Sade revealing herself to be among the crowd. Veronica attempts to kill Vanitas herself - but when he is saved by Jeanne, Veronica calls for a human hunt - rallying the Vampires to help find and kill Vanitas. Seeing this as an opportunity, Naenia remarks on the luck of the situation, as she, Monsieur Spider and the Plague Doctor prepare to carry out their mission to eliminate the Grand Duke Oriflamme, Luca. Naenia lets out a dirge that affects four Curse-Bearers in attendance with the Malnomen Dissonance, providing the Beastia with a distraction. With everyone else busy, Monsieur Spider and the Plague Doctor confront Luca - killing both of his personal attendants in the process. When Monsieur Spider goes after Luca, Noé defends him and demands to know what the assailants are. A concerned Luca calls out to Noé, only to be told by him to stay back as he continues to fend off the vessels. As the Plague Doctor attacks Noé, Noé successfully manages to break his sword and cast him back - but this gives an opening for Monsieur Spider. Even so, Noé manages to outmaneuver the assailant, and ultimately kicks him across the hall - asking once again what exactly he is. Monsieur Spider then answers with "Charlatan", with the Naenia herself shortly thereafter. Seeing Naenia, Noé stomps his foot against the floor, cracking it upon impact - causing Luca to grow concerned. Noé then charges at Naenia, furious as he explains that "it" was because of her. As he knocks Monsieur Spider out of the way and attempts to grab Naenia by the head in order to kill her, Naenia twists her ethereal body in order to get a closer look at Noé, confirming what she'd already known, cradling Noé's face in her hands as she reveals that she had seen Noé before through the eyes of another - the eyes of Louis de Sade. With this, Naenia shrouds Noé - filling him with the dark memories of his past and making him incapable of hearing Luca's concerned pleas. Naenia recognizes Vanitas as the one who's been curing her victims, and as she does this, Monsieur Spider emerges from the rubble and sets his sights on Luca. As Monsieur Spider lunges to attack Luca, he's stopped by a torrent of flame, as Jeanne steps in front of her master with Carpe Diem in hand; ordering Monsieur Spider to stay away from Luca. Jeanne addresses how their foes had called themselves "Charlatan", asking what they were and if she was right to assume that they'd caused the chaos at the bal masque. Amused by the challenge before her - Naenia calls the situation fun - only to be shut down by Monsieur Spider, who orders her to stop. Looking to Monsieur Spider, Naenia seeks an explanation - thus Monsieur Spider elaborates that they had already gone over the time they'd been allotted, and that the Beastia will catch on to them soon. Frustrated, Naenia voices that what Monsieur Spider was suggesting was boring, then reciting her dirge. With that, hoards of crazed Vampires come crashing through the hole in the wall which Jeanne had created with Carpe Diem; allowing Naenia to escape with Monsieur Spider and the Plague Doctor from off of the balcony. However, Naenia looks back and addresses Noé, stating that she'd decided she likes him - asking him that the next time they meet, he give her his true name. Confused and furious, Noé asks what Naenia is and why she's been creating Curse-Bearers, even mentioning his confusion in relation to her and Louis - but rather than answer Noé, Naenia simply bids him farewell and follows her associates off of the balcony. Though Jeanne follows Charlatan out the window - Monsieur Spider, Naenia and the Plague Doctor manage to escape into the night. Hunters of the Dark Arc Coming Soon! Powers and Abilities * Enhanced speed, strength and endurance. Relationships Naenia Coming Soon! Plague Doctor Coming Soon! Gallery Coming Soon! Appearances *Memoire 10: Uncertainty *Memoire 17: No. 69 *Memoire 18: The Shape of Salvation *Memoire 19: Spell-bound }} Trivia * Due to the fact that Monsieur Spider adorned his costume with a cross, he and the rest of Charlatan may have some kind of connection to the Chasseurs. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:The Case Study of Vanitas Category:Charlatan